


Those Are The Rules

by JawsThatBite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawsThatBite/pseuds/JawsThatBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles tries to convince Derek to date him. Somewhat unsuccessfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rule One: Pity Dictates Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this, edited it, decided what the hell, I'll post it here. Takes place sometime in the future, after Stiles turns eighteen and he and Derek have gotten to know each other better, wherein they both express their feelings through bitter, sarcastic sentiment because they’re both shrews and hate to love each other. Completely ignores anything to do with the Alphas or season 3 because I'm not going to bother touching something I know nothing about.

 

This is it.

 

This is the moment. His golden opportunity. He's been battling with it for ten minutes now, watching Derek utterly ignore him as he has since the moment he walked into Stiles' house liked he owned the place and hijacked his kitchen to make himself dinner. Which he wouldn't have to do if he would just get a place with working electricity, but that's Derek. He likes things complicated. Keeps him on his toes.

 

So here he's sat, watching because what else is he going to do, leave Derek unsupervised? Though technically he could, because Derek is the least likely person to burn his house down (and he winces even as he thinks that), debating just spitting it out like he's wanted to for...who knows how long. He can't be blamed. Derek makes things hard, remember?

 

Admittedly, Derek is also currently handling a knife, and should he react poorly, Stiles could suffer potentially painful ramifications.

 

But then again, fuck it.

 

"I think we should go on a date."

 

The rhythmic thunking of the knife chopping helpless vegetables slows (quite dramatically in Stiles' opinion, good job, Derek) before tapering off. Only when it's stopped and silence has fallen does Derek raise his head, pinning him in place with a look.

 

"...I'm sorry, what?"

 

He fights not to fidget. He can do this. "A date. You know, that thing two people do when they're romantically inclined that involves spending time together doing something they enjoy?"

 

Derek looks at him like he's going to regret encouraging him, but can't help it, bracing himself on his arms with knife still in hand, leaning his weight against the counter. "What exactly makes you think we're romantically-inclined?"

 

He clicks his tongue. "Well, I'm romantically-inclined, and you don't think I'm vomit-inducing, right? Close enough. Let's go on a date."

 

And there goes the arm-folding. Knife still raised. "Is this your idea of asking me out? Because it's bad."

 

Derek has no right to be that terrifying when  Stiles is propositioning him. It's hard enough as it is without him being scary about it. He also has no right to be that hot while he's being scary. That's just...wrong. Seriously. It's against the laws of the universe, Stiles is absolutely fucking certain.

 

Nonetheless, he grips the counter, fighting a groan. "Fine, Derek, if you're going to be difficult. Will you please go out on a date with me?"

 

"No."

 

His raises his arms in classic 'I knew it'. "See, this is why I didn't ask. Because phrasing it as a question gives you the opportunity to refuse. If I demand it, you have to resign yourself and go along."

 

Yeah, Derek's really scary when he waves a knife around. "So now you're telling me I have to do as you command," he says, gesturing at himself and then Stiles.

 

Stiles fakes a wince. "Oh shit, sorry, did I offend your Alpha sensibilities?"

 

"I will kill you, Stiles." And he's back to chopping.

 

"Go on a date with me."

 

"No."

 

"Please go on a date with me."

 

"No."

 

He slaps a hand on the counter. "Dammit, Derek, go on a freaking date with me."

 

Derek glances briefly up at him. "Why are you being so insistent on this?"

 

"Because I want to go on a freaking date with you because I'm sick of having to be around you and see your stupid face and indulge in your stupid presence and not be able to be attracted to you," he growls, frustrated, "So date me so I can drool over you openly."

 

His frantic gesturing seems to have shocked Derek. Somewhat.

 

"You're attracted to me."

 

Stiles can't even roll his eyes he's so offended. "Oh, don't even. You knew and I know you knew. I'm asking you out on a date, hello!"

 

Derek remains unconcerned, if his chopping is any indication. "And what makes you think I want to date you?"

 

"The rules of dating say you have to give me a chance. Then you can scorn me."

 

Derek scoffs. "There's no such rule."

 

"There totally is," he insists, "You always look at me like you feel sorry for me for being a sad, pathetic, inferior little human. So, out of pity, you must date me. At least once."

 

"Your self-esteem issues seem to need more work than your dating ones."

 

 _Now_ he rolls his eyes. "Whatever. It doesn't matter what you say, we're going on a date because I said so," he waits until Derek looks up to point at him violently, "So get your stupid werewolf ass over it. I'll pick you up at seven."

 

"Only if I get to eviscerate you after dinner."

 

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this yet. It's meant to be extended, but I have yet to decide exactly where I want it to go. All I know is I want Derek to stonewall the hell out of Stiles, because what fun is it if Derek can't jerk him around? Make him work for it.


	2. Rule Two: First Impressions are Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might be a reason why people plan ahead. Stiles is certainly wishing he had.

This is the worst.

 

He's panicking. What was he thinking? Seriously. No, wait, he wasn't thinking. Every ounce of his mental facilities were being expended to convince Derek to give him a chance, so he hadn't exactly had time to think beyond that.

 

Now he's screwed.

 

Sure, he managed to successfully complete step one, even if he had to practically annoy Derek into giving in, but in hindsight he realizes he didn't think this through nearly enough.

 

Of course, he still wants to date Derek. He really does. A lot. A massive lot. Problem is...

 

What the fuck does Derek like?

 

He's known the guy for two years, _two years_ , and he doesn't have the slightest clue what Derek enjoys doing in his spare time. Aside from kicking the shit out of Scott in training (their relationship never really blossomed). And purposely terrorizing people (since Stiles and Scott basically ruined his reputation after getting him arrested multiple times so now he enjoys messing with people's heads about it). And cooking. Derek likes cooking, but that doesn't help his current predicament in the slightest.

 

Stiles has never really thought about asking about Derek's life prior to meeting him. He knows, logically, Derek was _probably_ a totally normal guy before his sister was murdered and everything went to shit. But it's never occurred to him to wonder because Derek is just Derek. The terrifying and hot werewolf that strolled into town and ruined everything (okay, wait, no, that was Peter), who apparently has no problems with living in a ruined house and spends his free time (now that he's not being hunted) trolling him and Scott when he can and doing...whatever else it is he does when he's not, as well as using Stiles' kitchen at his convenience and hanging out with his dad whenever he's around (and that will never stop being weird).

 

So, yes. He has no idea what Derek likes.

 

He could always ask, of course. Food, at least, is a no brainer when it comes to dates, and Derek's never had any problems with expressing his distaste for something he doesn't want to do.

 

Still, Stiles is almost embarrassed that he can't think of a single thing Derek would enjoy.

 

When he was head over heels for Lydia, he knew everything there was to know about her and her interests. He knew her favorite color, her favorite shoes, her favorite store, her hobbies, what she liked and didn't like. Okay, it sounds creepy in retrospect, but he paid attention to those things. Derek...he doesn't even know Derek's birthday.

 

He lets out a groan and buries his face in his hands. Two years. Admittedly, he's only been attracted to Derek for one, and only liked him for 6 months, during which Derek has mostly either been verbally abusive or mildly exasperated in their interactions.

 

...Maybe he's a masochist.

 

Although, Derek does actually pay him attention, and he (probably) respects Stiles. To a degree.

 

He agreed to go on a date with him right? Which Stiles absolutely did not bully him into.

 

...Or did he? Fuck.

 

Sighing, he glances at the clock. 6:30. Well, he may as well get going. It takes a while to get to the Hale house anyway. Grabbing his keys, he heads out.

 

On the way, he still agonizes over it. Maybe they should just call it quits after dinner. It's just the first date right? Doesn't have to be fancy. Derek certainly won't care. He lives in a wreck after all.

 

Of course, this is assuming there will be a second date.

 

How do you make a good impression on someone who's known you long enough to know that tolerating you is an acquired taste?

 

Stiles wishes he had more friends. Or better friends. Who could help him figure out how to impress Derek. Better yet, who didn't know Derek and wouldn't offer biased advice.

 

By the time the house is in view, he is no closer to figuring out how to accomplish this, and every bit closer to freaking out, screwing up, and making a total ass of himself.

 

Well, at least Derek doesn't exactly have a high opinion of him.

 

Speaking of, he's turning off the engine when Derek appears on the porch, arms crossed and leaning against a post, regarding him with an unreadable expression.

 

He takes a deep breath and gets out of the car.

 

"Hey, Derek."

 

There goes an eyebrow. "That's the best you've got?"

 

He snorts. "Should I have brought flowers?"

 

Derek mimics it. "Do I look like a prom date?"

 

"You look," fine. Strangely hot. Underdressed, "not ready to go."

 

Derek grins a little. "What, I need shoes for this party?"

 

"Preferably. You know what they say, no shirt, no shoes, no service."

 

Derek rolls his eyes and disappears inside. Stiles can't help but fidget a little while he waits, and not for the first time he wonders where Derek sleeps in there, where he keeps his things, but Derek's back before long, shoes and everything.

 

Stiles give the house behind him a look. "Have you ever thought about...oh, I don't know, moving into the city? Getting an apartment? You'd have your own kitchen and everything."

 

"You sure you wanna start this off questioning my style of living?"

 

"I'm just saying. It'd be closer for one. Less hazardous too. For guests."

 

"I don't entertain guests. I have what I need. When I feel like doing something about it, I will."

 

Stiles would like to point out all the issues, practical and otherwise, about Derek's choice of housing, but maybe not during their first date. Derek's issues are something they're all working on, one way or another, but Derek seems to have them under control as far as anyone can tell, and brushes off anything anyone says about it. Admittedly, from what Stiles does know, Derek is a very well-adjusted person, all things considered.

 

He pulls the door shut and faces Stiles.

 

"Where to?" he asks.

 

Stiles blinks. Derek's being oddly cooperative.

 

...That can't be a good sign.

 

"Uh," he thinks for a minute, "I know a place that serves good steak sandwiches."

 

Derek shrugs. "Alright."

 

*         *         *         *         *

 

When they arrive at the restaurant, the place is quiet and uncrowded, and they're shown to a booth that's fortunately a little isolated, to Stiles' relief. They slide in on opposite sides and the waitress takes their drink orders, and doesn't eye them strangely at all, which Stiles is glad for.

 

They glance through the menu, Stiles trying not to eye Derek and instead focus on what he wants, and by the time she comes back they know and she pens it in and leaves.

 

And now there's nothing to distract from the awkward silence. Derek looks perfectly unruffled by it. Stiles is quietly going crazy.

 

"Soooo," he starts, "Not a bad place, right?"

 

"I guess not."

 

"Have you been here before?"

 

"I actually cook most of my meals, as you know. I don't eat out much."

 

Yes, Derek, make this harder. That's what you're best at.

 

Fuck, he didn't think this through enough. Do he and Derek share any common interests, besides a supernatural affiliation? Derek likes to...he likes to...

 

FUCK.

 

"Okay," he tries again, "Anywhere you wanna go after this?"

 

Derek raises an eyebrow. "You don't already know?"

 

"I thought it would be polite to have my date's opinion," Nice save, "You know? Make a consensus, so no one is bored."

 

There's a brief pause while Derek eyes him.

 

"You couldn't think of anything, could you?"

 

 _Fuck_.

 

"Wha--It's called being a gentleman, Derek," he stops as their food arrives and mutters a thanks to the waitress, "Foreign concept to you, I'm sure, but some people know how to be considerate."

 

"You invited me out on a date without a clue of what to do."

 

Stiles grits his teeth. "Will you please work with me? Please. It won't kill you, I swear. Now, what do you like to do for fun?"

 

"Run naked through the woods under the light of the moon and maul small animals."

 

"...You're an asshole."

 

Trust Derek to take all of his stupid wolf/dog/animal jokes and throw them back in his face.

 

"Be honest here, Stiles. Do you know anything about me? Besides the obvious. Like I'm a werewolf. And a  pretentious jerk."

 

What, he's a mind reader now too? Stiles bites viciously into his food.

 

His silence says it all.

 

This definitely could be going better. It's not like he didn't think about it. He's...just more familiar with Derek's personality than anything else.

 

Someone hates him. Hates him and is putting him through this as penance for asking Derek out. Great. And now the bastard's smirking.

 

"Yeah, I can see you've really thought this through."

 

"Shut up," he grumbles, "It's not like you know anything about me, either."

 

The look Derek gives him tells him he's about to be put in his place. Emphatically.

 

"Your favorite food is stuffed tacos. You like history and fantasy stories, and you collect toy guns for fun. You're interested in the drums, and you like snowboarding. Your favorite bands include The Offspring and The Ramones. You enjoy playing MMOs and your favorite game series is Call of Duty. You love movies and never hesitate to loudly and vigorously share your opinions on them. You spend a lot of time looking up random information on the internet and you have a massive porn collection."

 

...Well.

 

Derek leans back. "Close your mouth, you still have food in it."

 

His teeth click together, and he scrambles a little. "How the hell do you know that?"

 

"I know a lot more than that," Derek scoffs, "I'm a werewolf, Stiles. There's a lot I can tell about you just by what you smell like, like what you've eaten or where you've been. Also, you aren't subtle. In the slightest."

 

He groans, dropping his head on the table. "Have I told you how much you suck?"

 

"Between the two of us, I don't think I'm the problem."

 

"Fine, you win, you know more than me, woo hoo," Stiles waves his finger around before pointing at Derek, "However, you have a clearly unfair advantage. And it's not like we hang out all that often."

 

"I'm at your house twice to three times a week."

 

"Yeah, for my kitchen."

 

"I've stayed for movies."

 

"With my dad."

 

"With you too. And other things, or have you forgotten about all the times you've begged me to play multiplayer with you because Scott was busy with Allison."

 

"I still say you're cheating somehow."

 

"I have better hand-eye coordination."

 

"And it's not like I've ever been in your...your house, or your room, or whatever. You only come around to cook or pester me or visit my dad."

 

"Alright," Derek says, leaning forward, "Ask."

 

Stiles flounders for a minute. "...Ask--ask what?"

 

Derek rolls his eyes so hard Stiles think they'll roll right out of his head.

 

"Stiles, please don't force me to re-evaluate how little intelligence I believe you to have."

 

"Oh, right, duh, of course," shit, way to go idiot, that was smooth, "Uh...did you ever go to college?"

 

"Yes."

 

He perks up. "Really? What for?"

 

"Engineering, with a minor in architecture and literature."

 

Stiles quirks his mouth, confused. "Literature? Isn't that a little..."

 

Derek frowns. "What?"

 

"...A little social for you?" he finishes.

 

Okay, that's a scary face.

 

"Uh, yeah, never mind," Derek does like to read, if he thinks about it. "What about hobbies? Besides cooking, I guess."

 

"Aside from occasionally running for my life and managing a bunch of teenagers? Baseball," Derek shrugs, "I used to take classes in welding and carpentry. Laura and I used to marathon movies."

 

"What movies?"

 

"Cult classics. Cheesy action flicks. Bad horror."

 

Stiles wants to ask more about his family, but...maybe another time. "What about favorites?"

 

In the next hour, Stiles is pleased to have learned things he would have never guessed about Derek in a million years, like that he likes kids (kids, not teenagers), and hates small dogs. That he used to sleep under his bed when he was little to stay up reading, and tell wild, outrageous lies to get his sister in trouble. That he hates any kind of food with an overly slimy texture and has an aversion to deep sea anything. He prefers old rock to modern tunes, and misses Saturday morning cartoons, and thought about planting a garden behind his family home so he wouldn't have to go shopping as often.

 

By the time they're finished and heading back, Stiles feels pretty good about this. This might not be so bad after all. Sure it started off rough, but Derek wasn't a bad date once the ball got rolling, even though when games came up he delighted in rubbing Stiles' face in all his multiplayer losses. He'll have to force Scott to play him soon so he can return to status quo.

 

They don't say anything on the drive back to the Hale house, and when they're pulling up Stiles almost feels like the magic of the date is wearing off, like Cinderella and her stupid pumpkin. Probably because at some point talking to Derek felt like when they just hung out as his place. Is that what it's like in dating? Just hanging out like friends, but with sex?

 

He glances at Derek. Yeah, he gets the feeling sex won't be anytime soon.

 

He winds up getting out after they park and walking with Derek to the door. Derek raises an eyebrow at him for it.

 

"I don't need an escort. On the off chance anything but us was around, I'm pretty sure I'd win."

 

"What if it was Godzilla?"

 

"You'd be dead, and I'd be gone long before today."

 

"Shut up."

 

Derek stops at the door and Stiles rocks on his feet.

 

"So...good date, right? We should definitely do it again. Maybe next time we can get through the meal without you insulting me."

 

"You wish, Stiles."

 

"Manners, Derek. It's called manners. I know you were raised by a pack of wolves, but it means something to humans."

 

"Ha ha. You're a riot, Stiles. Really. I'm busting my gut. Good thing I heal so fast, or I'd die laughing."

 

"Shut up."

 

"Wednesday."

 

His head jerks up a little. "What?"

 

"I'm making dinner on Wednesday. Tell your dad."

 

"Oh. Sure, okay."

 

Silence.

 

"Do you need something else, Stiles?"

 

He fidgets. "Well, it's customary on a date to..."

 

He couldn't drop a more obvious hint, and after a moment Derek reaches out. Stiles' heart leaps in his throat as Derek touches his face, then presses against his forehead and the next thing he knows, he's tumbling backwards off the porch into the dirt.

 

Ow.

 

Derek doesn't look the least bit apologetic, and his smile is all teeth.

 

"Good night, Stiles."

 

He goes inside, and the shutting of a door has never sounded so final. Stiles sits there, butt getting cold, gaping.

 

Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, a second chapter. Wow. I'm so proud of myself. I'm usually horrible at writing in sequence. Wait, I didn't. Hm. Oh well.
> 
> And I got it up within a month of the first chapter. Damn, I'm on a roll. Let's see if I can keep up the streak.


	3. Rule Three: Parents Don't Always Take Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents, Stiles is certain, is supposed to be more uncomfortable for the OTHER party.

Stiles has been giving himself a lot of pep talks lately.

 

First it was to ask Derek out. Then it was trying to assure himself he could carry out the date. Now...

 

Now, he's debating if this will be the hardest part, or the easiest.

 

One thing that bugs him about his dad nowadays? He seems to have picked up on Derek's habit to ignore him until he speaks. Or maybe Derek picked it up from him. Or maybe it's just instinctual.

 

Wait, whatever. That's not the point.

 

Steeling himself, he clears his throat.

 

His dad doesn't even lift his head from his paperwork, but he does raise his eyebrows to show he's listening. Good enough.

 

"So, Dad..." his throat goes a little dry and he swallows, "what would you do if I was dating Derek Hale?"

 

His dad pauses in his work and looks up, giving him a critical eye. "Is this hypothetical, or are you?"

 

"I'm...trying?"

 

"Huh," his dad shuffles his papers, "Then I suppose my question would be why would Derek date you?"

 

Stiles' mouth falls open. That was not the response he was expecting.

 

"What does that mean?" he splutters, "I'm a perfectly good-lucking piece of man! I'm smart, I know werewolves inside and out, I can cover my own ass! I am awesome! Why wouldn't he?"

 

"I don't know, Stiles. You had him arrested for murder, you've incriminated him several times for multiple crimes, you tend to point the finger in his direction whenever something goes wrong, you're generally rude to him in public and in private," his dad glances up, "Need I go on?"

 

"That's just--some of that is old history."

 

"Which you never apologized for."

 

"I did so!"

 

"No, _I_ did when you clued me in to what was really going on."

 

"Scott was part of a lot of that too."

 

"Scott's not trying to date Derek. And you never refuted him either."

 

"Anyway, the rest of that is just--it doesn't matter. Water under the bridge."

 

"Stiles, you have the worst case of pulling his pigtails I've ever seen."

 

"Well, it's not like he's Mr. Innocent. He's a jerk to me too."

 

"Ah, but he has reason. Give what you get, they say."

 

"Why are you taking his side?"

 

"He cooks me dinner."

 

"I cook you dinner!"

 

"His is better."

 

"Yeah, because he feeds you stuff you shouldn't have."

 

"Why do you want to date Derek, Stiles?" his dad cuts straight to the point.

 

"I--" he pauses. That's actually a really good question.

 

His dad waits.

 

"...He's hot?"

 

That gets him a look.

 

"Well, it's true! Tell me it's not true!"

 

"It's true. What else?"

 

"He...cooks?"

 

His dad sighs and shuffles his papers. "Yeah, you're a real winner, son."

 

"I don't know!" he blurts, flailing his arms, "He's...I mean, he's a jerk, and he's always making fun of me, and he's in a love-hate relationship with my best friend, by which I mean loves-to-hate, but he feeds us home-cooked meals, and he listens to me sometimes, or pretends to listen anyway, and he humors me and hangs out with me when I'm bored, even though it's just so he can kick my ass at my favorite games and then rub it in my face..."

 

"You make a hell of a case for him, Stiles," his dad says, grinning.

 

He points a finger at him. "Stop it. It's not funny. I'm trying to explain."

 

"What are you trying to explain again?"

 

"Wha--you asked me why I wanted to date him!"

 

"Did I? I guess I did. Well, best of luck. You'll need it."

 

"You are the worst father ever. Parents are supposed to be supportive of their children. I'm your only son, dad. You should not only be rooting for me, you should be telling me all the ways Derek's wrong for me, and how he's no good, and how you'll make his life a living hell if he hurts me."

 

"Now why would I do that? Derek's a nice young man. A nice young man who's going to be here soon to make an old man a delicious dinner, for which I shall be very grateful."

 

Stiles lets out a disgusted sound and slumps in a chair across the table, burying his face against it.

 

"You're a horrible person."

 

"I love you too, son."

 

*         *         *         *         *

 

Stiles is still grumbling an hour later when Derek arrives, his father letting the resident werewolf in with a welcoming smile that is practically tailored to mock Stiles, and Derek accepting it blissfully.

 

His life is a conspiracy.

 

"Evening, Derek."

 

"Evening, John."

 

And there's another thing. _John_. Like they're old friends or something.

 

His father? Is a _traitor_.

 

Derek glances over at him. "Stiles," he says, like Stiles is a footnote, just someone who happens to be there.

 

"Derek. So nice to see you. Love to have you here. Really."

 

Derek gives him an eyebrow, not a look, _an eyebrow_. "I assume you have things ready?"

 

"I'm not your damn slave. And yes, ready and _waiting_."

 

Derek proceeds to ignore his snark and heads straight to the kitchen. Stiles makes murder-y motions in his direction and his father comes up next to him and pats him on the back.

 

"You sure can pick 'em, kid." He heads back to his work. "Come get me when dinner's done."

 

Why is the world against him? He wishes Scott were here.

 

Wait, no. He doesn't. Scott would make it worse. He wishes Melissa were here.

 

He's beginning to really question his rationale here. One, being that Derek actually seems to be agreeing to giving this whole thing a go, and two, why the hell he ever wanted him to in the first place.

 

Bitter and with nothing better to do, he once again finds himself slumped at the counter watching Derek prep, exactly as he was when this whole thing started.

 

What the hell was he thinking then, seriously? Attracted to Derek? Maybe Scott was onto something.

 

He surreptitiously glances over Derek as he works, the way he looks relaxed and in his element. Derek has really nice hands. Especially when they're not being used to maim someone, or something. The apron also accentuates his form, showing off what good shape he's in. He can see the muscles in Derek's arms flexing as he carves and peels and handles the food, just subtle shifts under the skin.

 

Actually, the hell with Scott.

 

"Something you want to say?"

 

He startles and Derek is looking at him. He flounders, caught, and Derek gives him a small, malicious smirk.

 

"Remember what I said about subtlety?"

 

"Shut up."

 

Derek appears to take pity on him. "So what about that book you were reading?"

 

They fall into easy banter as Stiles conveys the things he did and did not like about the book, Derek interjecting to point out flaws in his arguments (just to be contrary, the bastard). He makes Stiles help him by setting the table, and stirring pots, and then boots him out to fetch his dad as he plates everything and sets it out. John inhales deeply when Stiles leads him in, face lighting up as they take their seats.

 

"Looks great as usual," he compliments.

 

"Help yourself."

 

They do, and for a little while they just eat, content and peaceful.

 

It doesn't last.

 

"So," the sheriff says, "I heard you two started dating."

 

Stiles almost chokes on his mouthful. Shit, this won't end well for him, he knows it.

 

Derek inclines his head. "That's the word."

 

"My condolences."

 

"Thank you."

 

"Hey!" he cries, swallowing harshly, "Dad! My side, remember? Stop acting like dating me is a _tragedy_."

 

"You're right, Stiles," his dad agrees, before turning to Derek, "So, I hope you'll keep him in line?"

 

"Of course."

 

"If he gets out of hand, you let me know."

 

"Always."

 

" _Hey!_ "

 

"He can be trouble sometimes, but he's a good kid."

 

"I'm sure he is. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

 

"Derek Hale, you shut up! And Dad, not cool! That is my boyfriend you are slandering me in front of! Huge no-no! Seriously not okay!"

 

John snorts and starts laughing, hand clasped over his mouth presumably to keep food in. Worse, Derek does the same.

 

Stiles scowls. "Why are we laughing? Hey. Hey! _Why are you laughing_!?"

 

They ignore him, leaning towards each other as they try to rein it in, and he's clueless, what the hell is so--

 

...

 

Oh. OH.

 

His face is burning.

 

"God, I hate you all!" he declares, and they just laugh even harder. He sneers at Derek. "And you don't have the right to laugh! You agreed to this in the first place, therefore  if anyone should be humiliated, it's _you_."

 

Even as he says this, he can't help the sudden warm rush he feels. Derek is _laughing_.

 

Wow. He did that.

 

Wonders.

 

They wind down, and Derek gives him one of those evil smiles he's so famous for. He can tell Derek's going to be very good at arousing and terrifying him at the same time.

 

Not that that's anything new.

 

"Maybe," he grants, "But I'm going to make your life miserable for it."

 

Shit.

 

Fortunately, the rest of dinner passes without anymore horrific embarrassment on his part, and he decides he's going to pointedly call Derek his boyfriend at every opportunity until the other is so sick of it he wants to kill him. Two can play this game after all.

 

He shows Derek to the door afterwards, his dad wishing him good night before he heads back to his paperwork, and there it is, they're alone.

 

"So, I think we can count this as date two. Fortunately, since you already know my dad, and he's clearly on your side, there was no awkward meet the parent thing."

 

"No, just the horror that I had to admit to him I'm dating his son."

 

" _I told you_ , there is nothing wrong with dating me. You should feel _lucky_."

 

"Yeah, Stiles. I'm ecstatic. Really. The opportunity I would have missed."

 

"He is the worst father, and you are the worst boyfriend."

 

Derek shakes his head, but something in his face is fond, though Stiles isn't sure what.

 

"So..." he shifts, "Take two?"

 

Derek rolls his eyes, and draws Stiles into a brief hug. He's too stunned to react, having braced himself for something worse, and Derek withdraws.

 

"Not this time. Good night, Stiles."

 

He shuts the door behind him.

 

Stiles just stares.

 

"I knew I liked him."

 

" **DAD!!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, it's kind of therapeutic to write this story after all the ones I've read where Derek falls all over himself to gain Stiles' favor. It's refreshing to make Stiles do all the work for once, and not receive instant gratification for his efforts.
> 
> This is gonna be slow going, people. I have a butt ton of scenes and things written that I need to hammer into proper chapters. Expect more frustration on Stiles' part, and smug satisfaction on Derek's.


	4. Outsiders: Parental Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff has some questions. Derek has some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short interlude. Giving a little insight to Derek and the sheriff's relationship, as well as Derek's thoughts on the matter. Derek's had time to confide in him after everything came out in the open, and while he doesn't tell him everything, the sheriff is a good outlet for his concerns.

Sheriff Stilinski is a wise man.

 

And as a wise man, he knows that when pieces of something don't entirely add up, you dig a little deeper to figure out what's going on, so you can see the bigger picture.

 

In this case, that picture is his son. Again.

 

And this whole dating thing with Derek? Has him a little confused.

 

It's not to say he's opposed to it. Not at all. In actuality he thinks it has potential. Good potential.

 

But potential doesn't help him really understand how it got off the ground in the first place.

 

Now Stiles...he knows where his son is coming from. He lives with the kid. So he can figure out that side pretty easily.

 

Derek, on the other hand...that's a little odd.

 

Which leaves him with only one thing to do.

 

" _Hello?_ "

 

"Hey, Derek."

 

" _Sheriff. What's up? Something wrong_?"

 

"No, nothing's wrong. I was wondering if we could talk. I've got some questions I'd like to ask if you're free."

 

" _Sure. The usual place_?"

 

"Yeah. I'll meet you there."

 

He hangs up, and starts making a mental checklist.

 

The usual place is a quiet diner tucked into the heart of the town. Good food, good service, and not usually prone to crowds. Perfect place to catch up. He goes in and gets a table to wait, and Ann, who's familiar with him, bring him a pot of coffee.

 

"Company today?" she asks.

 

"Yes. He'll be here soon."

 

She nods and bustles off. He and Derek have come here often enough that she knows them and knows not to set out menus until they're both present.

 

He pours himself a cup and waits, watching out the window, taking note of the clouds, not quite heavy enough for rain. Eventually Derek's Camaro passes and pulls into the parking lot, and not long after Derek takes the seat across from him. Ann stops by with a mug for him and their menus, giving Derek a smile, and leaves them be.

 

"I have to say, I've wondered," Derek comments, "Does Stiles know we do this?"

 

"I've never said anything. That kid's kept enough secrets from me, I'm entitled to a few of my own."

 

He and Derek could be considered 'drinking buddies', minus the drinking and the bemoaning of wives. Instead they eat and bemoan kids.

 

For a while they just catch up. Ann takes their orders, and he wonders how to approach the topic.

 

Derek, he knows, has a lot of issues with relationships, and while he's never outright stated anything, the sheriff has enough conjuncture from what's he's heard to know that what he can guess is, in simple terms, traumatic.

 

So he decides to cut to the point.

 

"Derek. You've probably guessed why I've asked you here."

 

Derek nods. "Stiles, right? How did he tell you, I'm curious."

 

He snorts a laugh. "He was trying to hypothetically prod me for my opinion about dating you."

 

This earns him an amused grin. "Bold move. And entirely too obvious."

 

"Clever my son may be, subtle he is not."

 

Derek laughs, and Ann appears with their food.

 

"Boys," she says, laying out plates.

 

"Thanks, Ann," Derek smiles.

 

"No problem. Haven't seen you in a while. Both of you staying out of trouble?"

 

John inclines his head. "I feel like I should be asking you that question."

 

"Funny. Enjoy, you two."

 

He raises his mug in acknowledgement, and turns back to Derek.

 

"So tell me, Derek. Why are you dating my son?"

 

Derek, as far as he's known, unlike his son, has never shown interest in Stiles. Derek told him himself that he was more or less abstaining from relationships in general, given the chaos and drama that has colored his life. And while they've been friends, or something of the like, he hadn't seen anything that indicated that had changed.

 

Given that, he's not sure where Derek's coming from.

 

Derek regards him quietly for a little while, chewing his food slowly in thought.

 

"I'm not opposed to it, I guess," he answers finally.

 

"You know he's been interested in you for a while, right?"

 

Derek shrugs. "Somewhat. But plenty of people have been attracted to me before. Wanting to fuck me isn't the same as wanting to date me."

 

"Point. And Stiles?"

 

"He never said anything about it, so I ignored it. I wasn't about to point it out if he never brought it up. I'm actually surprised he asked me at all."

 

He's not the only one. "You don't think he really wanted to?"

 

"I think he doesn't know what to expect. I don't know what to expect. Pardon me for saying so, but I'm old and tired. I'm past the point of making my life needlessly complicated. It does that all on its own."

 

John nods. "I can understand that." With everything that's happened in the last two years, it's almost an understatement.

 

"As for me...I don't know. Like I said, I don't mind giving it a chance. I want to give it a chance," Derek pushes at his food, "I like Stiles, if nothing else. He's a good kid, and he's not likely to be a complete floozy about this. So we'll see how it goes."

 

"In other words, test the waters?"

 

"Do you mind?"

 

He shakes his head. "No. I'm just surprised that you agreed. I never got the sense you were attracted to him."

 

"I'm not, exactly," Derek admits, "But that's the point of dating right? Getting to know each other on a more personal scale?" he grins a little, "So here's his opportunity to prove himself."

 

The sheriff chuckles. "You know, if this were a case like Lydia Martin, I might be more concerned. But I think I'm justified enough to say that Stiles is just as tentative about this as you. Which is good. It means he's looking at you as a person, not an ideal. Maybe you'll both learn something from each other."

 

"That's the idea."

 

"Well, good luck to you both then. And Derek, don't feel like you can't come talk to me if things get sour. Stiles is my son, but he's also a kid trying new things, so don't feel like I won't listen to your side."

 

Derek's face softens, his expression open and honest. "...Thank you. This is almost as new to me as it is to him. If it makes you feel any better, I think this could be a good thing. With time. And patience." He pauses. "A lot of patience."

 

He laughs and raises his mug.

 

"I'll drink to that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping this clears up a little where Derek stands in this, especially since this story is all from Stile's point of view. After seeing some of the comments, and reviewing the previous chapters, I thought it best to establish where this thing's going.
> 
> In this story, in Derek's eyes, he feels safer entering a relationship with someone he knows that's he not necessarily attracted to, because he knows the danger of blind infatuation coloring all your reasoning. In this way, Stiles grants him a sense of security because Stiles has known him long enough to know the drawbacks and negatives of Derek's personality that would prevent him from pursuing Derek simply because he's hot. This is also why Stiles was attracted to Derek for a year before he decided to actually attempt dating him.


End file.
